For the love of Germany!
by GerIta189
Summary: Italy has lost his memory and Germany is helping him regain it. Unfortunetly the past can be very sad/horrifying. As Italy falls in love again Germany is right there for him. Pairings: Spamano,GerIta,USUK, and one-sided PruIta.
1. Chapter 1

For The Love of Germany!

Feliciano gazed out the window awaiting the return of his fratello. He got very lonely when his fratello went to work and he had horrible memories from World War 1. He shuddered while thinking this and absentmindedly traced one of his many scars on his back. After the war he had completely lost his memory and now remembered only Lovino and Antonio. He had a vague warm feeling whenever he saw an aryan but wasn't sure why. He watched as the black mafia car pulled into the driveway and his fratello stepped out, pulling a blonde vaguely familiar man out of the car. The man struggled but Lovino put a pistol to the man's head and the man went still. Lovino waved and the mafia car pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Feliciano raced downstairs and yanked open the door to greet his fratello. Lovino walked in grumbling and muttering curses under his breathe. He then pulled the blonde man in and Feliciano's heart caught in his throat. He knew this blonde haired, blue-eyed, rugged man but from where?

" Fratello, w-who is this?" Feliciano stammered, getting lost in the man's gaze. Lovino's features softened for a moment as he felt sympathy for his brother's condition but then remembered how much the two had loved each other and said:

" A trespassing bastard, nothing you need to worry about."

" Feli? FELI it's me Germany!" the man yelled upon seeing Feliciano.

" Ve~ I don't think we've met before." Feliciano said, confused.

" Ja we have you were my best friend!" Germany said in protest.

" No I think you are confusing me with someone else." Feliciano said, unsure.

" Italy Ich Liebe Dich!" Germany said, hopefully.

" Huh I've heard that before it's German isn't it?" Feliciano said feeling strange.

" Ja it is. Don't you remember?" Germany said desperately.

" No I am going to take a siesta now. Goodbye." Feliciano said, turning around and walking upstairs.

" Ita..." Germany said, trailing off.

" Just shut up" Lovino said halfheartedly.

" Vhat's vrong vis him?" Germany asked.

" He lost his...MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Lovino said, snapping out of his sympathetic self. He then dragged Germany into the basement and locked him in.

" Dinner is whenever I feel like feeding you!" Lovino yelled as he walked upstairs. Germany was too lost in thought to retaliate. What had happened to his perky Italian lover? Was this because of the war? That's it! It was the war! Italy had been badly wounded and lost his memory!

_Flashback: Italy was walking towards Germany with a dazed expression on his face. His uniform was covered in blood and his white flag was in tatters. He had been hurt the most during this war and it showed. Italy had bags under his eyes and when he smiled it was forced. When he got to Germany he collapsed and Germany caught him. He then yelled for Lovino and Japan with an urgency in his voice. When they got to him Lovino took him and called for a medic. Germany visited the hospital only to be denied and not see Italy again until now..._

" Wakey wakey" Feliciano said, trying to get the German to stir.

" Huh v-vhat's going on?" Germany said dazedly.

" Ve~ I made you pasta!" Feliciano burbled happily.

" Oh danke." Germany said grabbing the bowl.

" Oh I thought I could feed you like old times." Feliciano said crestfallen.

" Vhat you remember? Zat's vunderbar!" Germany exclaimed.

" Only a little but feeding you pasta I remember." Feliciano said.

" Ja you can feed me" Germany said happily.

" Good um.. I forgot the nickname I gave you." Feliciano said sadly.

" Doitsu?" Germany asked.

" No the other one" Feliciano said.

" Ludd?" Germany asked hopefully.

" Ve~ that's the one cause your name is Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed.

" Vell are you going to feed me?" Ludwig asked.

" Sí" Feliciano said and began feeding Ludwig pasta. Some of the sauce fell onto Ludwig's hand and he smiled.

" Do you remember what we did when this happened? Ludwig asked, smirking.

" No I don't please remind me." Feliciano said sadly.

" You use to lick it off." Ludwig said blushing slightly.

" Oh o-okay then" Feliciano began to gently lap the sauce off of Ludwig's finger and then a strange memory hit him;

_Flashback: Ludwig was sitting on the steps drinking his beer and Feliciano had his head in Ludwig's lap and then Ludwig spoke_

_" The war is coming I can feel it." _

_" Ve~ Are you psychic?" Feliciano asked._

_" Nein you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_" And the worst?" Feliciano asked._

_" Nein the vorst is your bruder!" Ludwig said and Feliciano giggled._

_" Tí amo Ludd." Feliciano said and Ludwig took his face in his hands and kissed him lovingly..._

_"_ Ita are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

_" _Ve~ I remembered that time when we were at you're house." Feliciano replied.

" Vhen? Before ze var?" Ludwig asked.

" Sí that time our lunch together." Feliciano said.

" Oh vhen I get out of here ve are going to see Austria." Ludwig said.

" W-who's that?" Feliciano asked.

" Youre original owner." Ludwig replied.

_Flashback: Italy was scrubbing the floors in a large manor. He was in a green maid uniform and he cried softly. A boy in black watched from the door as he scrubbed. Italy heard piano playing from another room and a female singing. Italy closed his eyes and swayed gently to the music. Then the piano stopped and a voice yelled:_

_" Italy are you vorking!" _

_" Sí Mr. Austria sir."_

_" Good I vant zat room spotless." Austria said and the piano playing resumed._

Feliciano snapped out of his trance and whimpered slightly. Ludwig looked at him sympathetically.

" Anuzer memory?" He asked.

"Sí but it was from my childhood." Feliciano said.

"About who?" Ludwig asked.

"Austria and um...um..." Feliciano said not quite remembering the boy.

"And who?" Ludwig asked.

"Ho-holy ro-rome,yeah Holy Rome!" Feliciano said happily.

"Oh zat boy. I knew him once upon a time." Ludwig said

_Flashback:_

_Chibitalia And Holy Rome were frolicking through flowers. Holy Rome stopped and looked at chibitalia._

_"Vill you join me and become the new Roman Empire?" he asked._

_"No remember Grandpa Rome and all the scars he had? I don't want to see you like that." chibitalia replied._

_"Fine but I am leaving." Holy Rome said sadly. He turned to leave when chibitalia stopped him._

_" Wait take this to remember me by." Chibitalia said giving Holy Rome "her" pushbroom and Holy Rome asked:_

_"Vhat do people do in your country if they like each other." Holy Rome asked._

_"K-kiss I think." Chibitalia replied and they kissed before Holy Romeleft never to be seen by chibitalia again..._

__"I'm going to bed." Feliciano said abruptly.

"O-okay goodnight." Ludwig said.

"Okay goodnight." Feliciano replied. Ludwig had sort of hoped for a hug but Feliciano had been through so much. Ludwig only hoped Feliciano would get his memory back soon.

End of chapter 1.

**A/N:**

**Hi everybody I'm back! All my stories had got deleted so I was mad but I am happy to be back in business! This is different from my original story but I like this version better I hope you do too. This story is darker than the original but then again I can be pretty dark and morbid. Kolkolkol even though I like Italy better;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Painful Past

Feliciano sat on his bed trying to remember more of his past. He hadn't been able to remember anything new. He hit himself on the head and muttered;

"Stupid." and all at once memories began to flow.

_Flashback: Feliciano put on his tuxedo and got ready to go out to dinner with Kiku and Ludwig. He put on his tie and raced downstairs._

_"Ciao fratello I'm going out with Ludd and Kiku." Feliciano said hugging his fratello and Lovino pushed him off and said;_

_"Don't touch me damn it!" Feliciano felt slightly hurt by this but pushed it away._

_"Okay Tí amo!" Feliciano burbled._

_"Oh yeah well Tí odio!" Lovino yelled out of anger and jealousy. This was too much for Feliciano and he ran outside bawling. Lovino hadn't meant it and felt bad immediately after he said it but he couldn't take it back..._

Feliciano opened his eyes as tears came streaming out.

"Fratello!" He yelled and Lovino came running upstairs with flour all over his hands and apron.

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked concerned.

"Do you h...hate ma...me?" Feliciano asked.

"What? No of course not! Tí amo!" Lovino said hugging his brother.

"Awhile ago you said you did." Feliciano muttered.

"I didn't really mean it. I could never hate you." Lovino sighed.

"Good because I..." Feliciano started but another memory hit him.

_Flashback: Grandpa Rome was taking Chibitalia with him to learn art, cleaning and cooking. He was happy but in the distance Chibimano was crying softly. Chibitalia toddled towards him and hugged him as the sobs racked his body._

_"What's wrong fratello?" he asked._

_"That bastard is taking you away!" Chibimano sobbed._

_"It's okay I'll come back." Chibitalia said._

_"But I'll miss you anyways." Chibimano said and hugged chibitalia back._

_5 years later..._

_Chibitalia walked down the streets happily. He was home and would see his fratello soon but when he gotrack everyone just wanted to take control of him. Even his beloved brother and same with France and the others. Chibitalia was then controlled by Austria and Hungary. What had happened?..._

"L..lovi?"Feliciano asked.

"Sí" Lovino answered.

"Are you making pizza?" Feliciano asked.

"Damn it that's what the burning smell is!" Lovino said running downstairs. Feliciano could hear Lovino swearing downstairs. He giggled and then remembered Ludd was still downstairs. He got up and raced downstairs to go see Ludwig. Surprisingly he was sitting at the table eating a piece of pizza and talking to Lovino.

"Hi Luddy." Feliciano said.

"Oh gutentag Feli." Ludwig replied.

"Are you and Lovi friends?" Feliciano asked.

"Nein ve vere just talking." Ludwig answered.

"About?" Feliciano edged on.

"Um..." Lovino began but was cut off by Ludwig's phone ringing. The caller I.D showed an albino man with a yellow bird perched on his shoulder smiling mischievously.

"Gutentag" Ludwig said.

"VHAT'S UP BRUDER?" a voice yelled from the other line.

"Please be quieter." Ludwig said.

"VHAT I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY FANS!" the voice screamed.

"You had to call me after a concert?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ANYVAY IM COMING TO PICK YOU UP K?" the voice roared then hung up.

"Mein gott my bruder is a..." Ludwig began.

"Potato bastard." Lovino finished causing them all to laugh.

"Who was that?" Feliciano asked.

"Mein bruder, Gilbert." Ludwig said.

"Oh Prussia right?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja vait you remember?" Ludwig asked.

"Sì he used to love me." Feliciano said. Ludwig muttered torture treatments under his breathe causing Feli to laugh.

**End of chapter 2.**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry my update took so long. I want to thank whoever left reviews and I would also like to hear your suggestions everyone who didn't. Review so I can keep going thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prussian Fun

Feliciano was awakened the next morning by the front door being busted open and someone screaming;

"GOOD MORNING PARTY PEOPLE!" then Lovino rushing downstairs with his rifle and yelling;

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" then shooting at whoever was inside.

_Flashback: Italy ran around in the trenches trying to help the wounded German soldiers. Russian soldiers fired onto them with a string of kolkolkols and laughed as the Germans were being killed. Italy was frightened but he also felt something else. An urge to kill all the morbid Russians where they stood. He tried to push this feeling away but then Germany himself was shot. This was too much for Italy and he released this feelings becoming his 2p form. He jumped up and smiled as he plunged his knife into a Russian soldier's chest and twisted. Then he came to and realized that he would always be a naíve nation, unfit to kill..._

Feliciano came to with a start and rushed downstairs with tears streaming from his eyes. He had seen enough war and violence to last him forever. He grabbed the gun and stared down his brother. Lovino saw a dangerous glint in his eyes and let go, the gun clattered to the floor and Lovino backed away. Ludwig rushed downstairs and looked right at the intruder.

"Really bruder you had to do that?" Ludwig asked.

"Vhat? All I did vas valk in!" Gilbert said indUignantly.

"Ja vizout knocking or giving any warning!" Ludwig said angrily.

"I didn't know South Italy vas a complete psycho!" Gilbert yelled. Feliciano stood up suddenly and said dangerously;

"You dare insult my fratello?"

"V...vhat l..let's j...just calm down ok?" Gilbert stuttered fearfully.

"M..mí dispiace Gilbert." Feliciano said,snapping out of his anger.

"Are all Italians psychotic?" Gilbert asked. Simultaneously Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano punched him. Then they all laughed as Gilbert wheezed in the doorway.

"So vhat's up bruder?" Ludwig asked coolly.

"I vas going to pick you up but..." Gilbert said teasingly.

"No Ludd don't leave please." Feliciano begged.

"While you guys figure this out I'm calling Antonio." Lovino said walking away.

"Good it's settled zen. Feli youre coming vis us." Ludwig said.

"Ja you're pretty awesome." Gilbert said.

"Alright Gilbert and I vill be outside vaiting." Ludwig said. Gilbert felt his heart pounding for the perky Italian but he had to know his boundaries. Feliciano stared at Gilbert in bewilderment because of his far off gaze. Gilbert thought he was staring at him because he loved him and grabbed the Italian. Feliciano was caught completely off guard and at that moment Gilbert kissed him. Feliciano pulled away and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Feliciano screamed at Gilbert.

"I'm..." Gilbert started.

"SHUT UP! I'M LOYAL TO LUDWIG SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING!" Feliciano finished.

"Sorry,I apologise,will you forgive me?" Gilbert asked.

"Sí but you're not getting a hug!" Feliciano said. Ludwig opened the door and said:

"Feli do you need me to help?"

"What get pregnant? I'll help him!" Lovino said walking upstairs to pack Feliciano's stuff. Feliciano followed skipping happily. A few moments later Antonio arrived.

"Holã where are you Lovi?." Antonio called out.

"Upstairs tomato bastard!"came the reply. Antonio smiled and walked upstairs completely ignoring Gilbert, his best friend. Gilbert watched him go upstairs completely shocked that he forgot about him.

"ZE AWESOME ME IS HERE!" Gilbert yelled and Antonio turned around.

"Holã Gilbert it's good to see you." Antonio said hugging Gilbert.

"Can't believe you didn't notice me" Gilbert muttered as Lovino and Feliciano walked downstairs. Feliciano was extra perky but Lovino seemed sad. Antonio saw this also and ran to Lovino hugging him tightly. Lovino pushed him off and said;

"Not now please Toni" Antonio obeyed but felt kind of left out. Feliciano raced out the door and ran towards the purple hummer outside. It had a yellow bird painted onto it that Feliciano recognised to be Gilbird. Ludwig opened the door and Feliciano climbed in after yelling:

"Ciao fratello tí amo!" Lovino yelled back:

"Sì tí amo." Gilbert came running out and climbed into the driver's seat. Ludwig then climbed in and shut the door and they were off. Lovino waved sadly as his fratello drove off. In the car Ludwig said;

"I've waited a long time to do this." and then he kissed Feliciano gently at first then with more passion. Feliciano returned it with the full passion of North Italy. He then jumped onto Ludwig and straddled him. Ludwig slipped his tongue in through the entrance and Feliciano moaned in delight. Ludwig was undoing Feliciano's shirt when Gilbert turned around.

"VHAT ZA HELL? NOT IN MY CAR!" he yelled. Feliciano jumped off of Ludwig and buttoned his shirt back up.

" Anyvay ve are here." Gilbert sighed. They stepped out into the beautiful city of Berlin.

"I'll see you guys later at my totally awesome concert!" Gilbert said running off. Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and led him around Berlin. They saw the Berlin Wall,Potsdam,and the Berlin Zoo. Feliciano laughed as he watched a gorilla eat a newspaper. The saw many animals then they went to the zoo's restraunt for lunch. Feliciano looked at the menu and said;

"There's no pasta on here."

"Ja zat's cause zis is Germany not Italy."Ludwig said chuckling.

"What are you ordering?" Feliciano asked.

"Vurst of course Feli." Ludwig replied.

_Flashback:Germany had been so nice to him when he was poor so Italy decided to write a song for him. "You're food is good and it doesn't suck like English food. Sausage with cheese and..."_

"Ve~ I'm going to order some too!" Feliciano said. Their food came and they ate but Feli kept ordering more. At about 4 they left with 200 marks less. Gilbert's car was parked outside and Gilbert came walking up with girls hanging onto him.

"Vhat's up? Have a nice day?" Gilbert asked.

"Ja ve did und you?" Ludwig said.

"Great and yours is about to get better!" Gilbert said and the girls giggled.

"Really? How?" Feliciano asked.

"You'll see just get in za car!" Gilbert yelled, breaking awy from the girls and getting into the car. Ludwig and Feliciano climbed in after him and they were off to some unknown destination. They were in the cra for about five minutes when Gilbert stopped and said;

"Ve are here." they stepped out to see a huge rock concert set up. There was an entire plaza with exotic foods and food common in Berlin. Gilbert was about to run off when Ludwig grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Bruder" he said.

"Ja but I didn't do anything." Gilbert said.

"Danke" Ludwig said.

"Little bruder you are very velcome." Gilbert said. He then ran off towards the stage to be the main attraction,no doubt. Ludwig just smiled and Feliciano stared blankly at the sky. Ludwig pulled him towards the stage and there they ran into America and England.

"Dudes what's up?" Alfred asked.

"Vhy are you in Germany?" Ludwig asked,he never really liked the American.

"The awesome trio got together and here I am." Alfred said.

"Ze awesome trio is you,Gilbert,and Mathias right?" Ludwig asked.

"Yea but truthfully Demark's kinda lame" Alfred same.

"Kinda is not a word you git!" Arthur said.

"Ohonhonhon ze eyebrows have spoken no?" Francis said coming out of nowhere.

"And why are you here frog?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Gilbert invited Antonio and I to zis concert" Francis said.

"Well just stay away frenchie!" Arthur said. Ludwig sighed and walked away from the two idiots quarrel. Feliciano looked around and said;

"There's Antonio and fratello!" then he raced off towards the plaza. Ludwig ran after and then he too saw Antonio and Lovino. They were at the Italian food booth ordering pizza. Feliciano was already talking to them when Ludwig got there.

"Fratello why are you here?" Feliciano asked.

"Tomato bastard made me." Lovino grumbled.

"Nope my little tomato wanted to his hermano." Antonio said.

"Really?" Feliciano asked.

"Sí" Lovino muttered. Feliciano hugged him and Lovino shrugged him off.

"Antonio how long..." Feliciano began but was cut off as Gilbert started "singing". Ludwig facepalmed as everyone else but Antonio covered their ears. Lovino was swearing rapidly in Italian and Feliciano was burrowing his head into Ludwig's shirt. Finally Gilbert stopped and everyone except Antonio sighed in relief. Antonio just clapped as Gilbert walked off stage and towards them. After Gilbert came the Awesome trio and Gilbert walked back upstage with Alfred and Mathias then when they were all in position the song Tik Tok started. Ludwig,Antonio,and Feliciano burst out laughing as they danced to the song. Lovino on the other hand just scowled. After the song the group walked towards the plaza where Lovino said;

"Alright tomato bastard let's go!" and he and Antonio walked towards Ludwig and Feliciano and said;

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Ja I vant a beer" Ludwig said.

"Red wine please" Feliciano said. One drink turned into many and when they left they couldn't tell the difference from up or down. They all climbed in the car and began driving,Feliciano was giggling and kissing Ludwig who kissed him back. They never saw the other car coming.

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N: **

**Mwhahahaha Cliffhangers keep my readers wanting more. Review if you read this! **


End file.
